izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Delilah Heart
Name: Agent Delilah Heart (AKA Naverda) Homeworld: Tre Armorium Species: Armorian Height: A foot shorter than Zepta Eye Color: Purple Hair Style: Long Ponytail Favorite Color: Purple Age: Unknown Occupation: Secret Agent Gender: Female Love Interest: James True Most Likely to Say: "Cover me, I'm going in" Least Likely to Say: "Run! We're all going to die!" Physical Appearance Delilah has neon pink hair that is normally found up in a ponytail. Her skin is a warm grey, and her eyes are a deep purple. She normally wears black sunglasses, and a long, brown trenchcoat with a silver belt around her waist. She has a brown fedora, and black pants. Her boots are brown, and she has a black ring on her finger. She can be found carrying a pistol at all times. Disguise Being an agent, Heart typically wears a disguise when she is around family or friends. She lets her brught, pink hair down, and puts in a yellow and purple striped headband. She removes her sunglasses to reveal her eyes, and puts on a long, elegant, yellow dress, with a short purple jacket over it. Past When Delilah was a young girl, she was taken from her family, because she had abilities. Now all Armorians had different abilities, and ones with certain abilities belonged to a certain job, Delilah had abilities that only a secret agent could possess. She was trained to use her skill wisely and carefully, her parents never worried, they knew that some jobs required the child to be taken, they never knew what job she was assigned. When Delilah finally returned home, she told them that she wanted to be called Naverda from now on, her parents happily complied. She told them she was going to be in marketing, when in reality, she was going to become the most powerful agent of them all. Relationships Zepta She and the princess have been and most likely will remain enemies throughout all time. They always have to point out a flaw in the other, and get on each other's nerves constantly. Being a member of the royal family's closest friends, she and Zepta meet often. Zepta has no idea that her real name is Delilah, nor does she know of her real occupation. Delilah knows of the princess' plans to destroy Tre Armorium, and will take any chances she has to stop her and save her planet. Vix Delilah hates Vix, but not nearly as much as she hates the princess, Vix finds Delilah his most powerful and dangerous enemy, because of her odd powers. She always insults Vix on his poor disguise, never admitting that it is actually very impressive, and if it hadn't malfunctioned for a split second, she would have never known what he really was. James True James and Delilah are partners in the agency, meaning they are always found together. No matter what, they will always stick together, protecting one another from everything, and saving the other's life countless times. Over time, Delilah grew very fond of James, and has admired him for his astounding bravery and courage. She seems to love James, but his feelings for her at the moment, are unknown. Vanandreo Delilah and Vanandreo are cousins, he always has to listen to her rants about the diabolical princess and her little friend, when he would rather be reading his comic books, alone in his room. He thinks that his cousin is just a weird girl who will never become anything more than a marketing employee who will never accomplish anything. He couldn't have been any more wrong. Dr. Neferio Dr. Neferio is the most feared criminal mastermind throught the agency and planet. Delilah, hower, doesn't fear him. She has often thwarted his plans with the help of her partner, James. Dr. Neferio always knows when he is defeated, and congratulates Delilah while saying his final words, "You have done well, child, but don't get too comfortable, because I always come back." Abilities Delilah has abilities that every Armorian has, and some abilities that only secrect agents can possess. Her hair and eyes change color depending on her mood. She can dissapear from one place, and appear in another. She can control the weather. She can create ice in the palm of her hand. She is able to have the weapon of her choice my imagining it and saying a small phrase. She can disguise herself in the blink of an eye. Personality As an agent, she is very brave. She can be a little hot-headed, and sometimes will charge into a situation without thinking everything through first, so she ends up getting captured often. She is a master of deception and can smooth-talk her way through mostly anything. She is called crazy by most of the other agents when she tries to experiment with something, but she replies, "If I wasn't this would probably never work." Category:Females Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Armorians Category:OC Category:Invader Gia